


ocean eyes

by rire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just lots of affectionate levi and cliche metaphors, there isn't really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eyes," Eren stammers suddenly. "They're blue."</p><p>Levi's gaze shifts from surprised back to his usual look of bored annoyance. He’d broken the kiss just to tell him this? "Congratulations, Eren," he says dryly. "You can see colours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [ocean eyes/如海之眸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171173) by [sherryeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris)



Eren’s lips are soft and warm.

They’re just what Levi needs. He tugs lightly at Eren’s shirt to pull him in closer. And judging by the way Eren responds by keening softly and deepening the kiss, Eren needs it just as much.

Levi glances up at Eren, at his cheeks tinged with red and his long eyelashes fluttering shut and his perpetually messy hair, and, well, he could get used to this. This—the way Eren is pressed up against him, arms wrapped around his waist, holding on to him as if the two of them were the only thing that mattered in the world.

Eren must have sensed something, because he removes his arms around Levi—Levi feels cold right away at the loss of contact—and settles for staring straight at Levi’s eyes, his gaze unwavering. There’s a little crinkle on his forehead between his eyebrows. Levi wants to kiss it.

"Your eyes," Eren stammers suddenly. "They're blue."

Levi's gaze shifts from surprised back to his usual look of bored annoyance. He’d broken the kiss just to tell him this? "Congratulations, Eren," he says dryly. "You can see colours."

Eren swallows, looking away embarrassedly, then back at Levi again. "No," he corrects. "It's just- they look grey. But up close, they're blue. I... I don't know why, but that's kind of special to me somehow." He smiles softly to himself, as if pleasantly surprised by his own remark. "It's like how everyone else can only see grey, but I see blue."

Levi just looks at him wordlessly. This kid... Levi has never met anyone quite like him. He has the strangest habit of blurting out anything that crosses his mind, and yet, somehow, he could be unintentionally deep. 

"Yours are green," Levi replies after a long silence. He sighs, stroking a hand through Eren's messy brown hair. "Like the ocean."

Eren swallows and smiles, unsure, but doesn't break Levi's gaze. "You've never seen the ocean."

"That's the point," Levi replies, pressing a chaste kiss to Eren's cheek. "I've never seen anything quite like the shade of your eyes."

Eren takes a deep, shaky breath, then removes Levi’s hand from the back of his head and presses it up against his own chest. Levi can feel his heartbeat, slow and steady and reassuring.

"You will," Eren whispers, his hand tightening around Levi's. Rough, too callused for his age, like everything about him, but gentle and warm. Warmer than Levi's own. "You'll- _we'll_ \- see the ocean someday."

And Levi believes him.


End file.
